


A Doctor Who Holiday

by SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels (Maria2000)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...background...um here it is:</p><p>*I have been 11's companion for two weeks<br/>*we've been to three planets<br/>*11 and I are currently on a planet that the Doctor's never heard of before</p><p>(P.S. I am just making this stuff up as I go so it's gonna be REALLY bad.  Just warning ya!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor Who Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what's going to happen....but I just started writing this now and I plan on it being a one time write thing. I'm trying to write a little details as possible so...yeah...
> 
> And, sorry for grammar mistakes and such; it's 1:00 A.M.

 

 

Small steps, shallow breaths, and steath.   _"I can't believe that a grown man like him could get himself into so much trouble on a planet like this!"_  I've been walking in this forest for hours!  Al I need to do is get the TARDIS and fly the thing to the Doctor where there are 1,000 guards watching all parts of the prison town all hours of the day.  Now, that sounds easy, doesn't it?  The stupic chamelion circut decided that the TARDIS needed a make over, and now the big blue box is a big green tree inthe middle of a forest that's chock-full of dangerous things that the Doctor refused to tell me about.

* * *

 

I've only been traveling with this guy for two weeks. I met him at the train station; I work at the help desk; he was trying to find a fez in the gift shop. I told him that we don't sell them in the gift shop. He responded with a series of reason why we should sell fezzes and how "Clara" needed one and that if Clara didn't get a fez, America would be a target to the biggest nuclear bomb in history. I had no idea who this "Clara" was or if the bomb was a real threat, so; I assumed that he was a little metal or something, so I called the security. They pulled be aside and told me that the crazy, yet attractive, man was the prime minister's cousin who's in America on a business trip and not to pay attention to him. But I, being myself, couldn't let it go, so I followed the curious man in red suspenders and a bow tie all the way through the station and into the construction zone where a new addition was going to be added. The addition had not power, so he pulled out some sort of flashlight that made a buzzing sound while I stumbled in the dark as quite as possible. We ran, or rather, he ran while I sulked behind him in the shadows, until we got to a corridor crossed off by yellow crime scene tape. Using the flashlight to examine the walls around the tape, then the man puts the light up to his face as if it were whispering to him. With a quick swivel, the man turns around and almost walks into me.

"Ah!" Pointing his buzzing flashlight at me, the man looks at me in relief, as if he were expecting a monster, not a human to be in front of him.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry to startle you, sir. Are you lost?"

 

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be here you should be ordering fezzes and answering questions from helpless tourists. Well, no matter, you might as well help me now." 

* * *

 

That's pretty much how I first met the Doctor. Sometimes I wish I'd never met the man in the first place! One of those times is now, when I'm alone, in the dark, lightyears away from Earth, and he isn't even around. I've been walking around in the forest for hours now; it started snowing five minute ago, I'm cold. Losing hope in finding the TARDIS, in the stranger that I met last week, in ever getting home to my family, I feel a single tear trickle down my cheek. " _It's Christmas, and I am stranded on a completely different planted with a random stranger who can't even help me now! What am I supposed to do-_ " Before I can finish my thought, I hear the familiar whoosh and whir of the TARDIS.

Spinning around, I see the big blue box appear in front of me. I wipe the tear from my cheek and walk into the bigger-on-the-inside time machine. I'm greeted by the wafting smell of turkey and gravy, and... _pine_? I look around and see a big green pine tree standing off to the side.  
"Doctor?"

"Ah, Maria, it's about time you found the TARDIS, she's been waiting for you. I made turkey and gravy, Clara and I did it last year, so I did it again." Holding the bird up so I can see.

"Yes, it looks, fine, delicious." I feel like a mother telling her two year old that their scribble drawings are museum worthy. "But, Doctor, why do you keep talking about Clara, who is she?"

"Ah, that's a story for anther day! Let's get you home."

As usual after risking our lives, the Doctor pulls the levers, pushed the buttons, and does whatever the Doctor does to fly his time machine back to Earth.


End file.
